Un pequeño oasis de calma
by likaraflowers
Summary: Siempre disfrutaba pasar sus momentos de calma en las aguas termales o escuchando a la gente cantar. Ese lugar abandonado que encontró hace tiempo era perfecto para ambas cosas. Lastima que justo el día que mas desea estar solo no pueda estarlo, pero si hay algo que lamenta mas, es que aquella imperfecta pero dulce voz que siempre le gustó escuchar se hubiera apagado para siempre.


Fue una larga subida escalando, pero finalmente se hallaba nuevamente aquí. El lugar estaba tan abandonado como la ultima vez que vino, pero las aguas termales tan hermosas como la primera vez que las vio. Suspiró, casi completamente relajado ante su pequeño paraíso personal, y digo casi porque no pocos momentos después volvió a escuchar el gruñido de su pequeña carga voladora, que observaba curiosa el lugar nuevo.

No sabia el porque esa misma mañana el Mini-Grimm había decidido portarse especialmente mal en su ida a colocar los pocos geos que pudo arañar esos días en el banco, bueno fue que la pobre banquera alcanzó a esconderse antes de que ese maleducado le quemara la cara. No era lo usual que el pequeño atacara a alguien que no quería hacerle daño, pero le hizo temer lo que le haría a Iselda o cualquier otro insecto al que le pidiera el favor de cuidarlo, así que estaba obligado a llevarse al pequeño demonio consigo.

Pese a que las aguas termales eran su constante parada desde que encontró aquella pequeña llave que le abrió las puertas a la casa del placer, ese día las pasó de largo, con otro objetivo en mente. Lo cierto es que se encontraba con los ánimos bastante bajos, sin ganas de llenarse de espinas en el sendero o ganarse unas cuantas quemaduras intentando burlar a los insectos de la cima de cristal.

Pensar en el cristal fue lo peor que pudo hacer en ese momento, sintiendo la terrible opresión en su pecho aumentar en recordatorio. Ese maldito cristal...

El hijo de Grimm, como captando el estado de animo de su cuidador, soltó un pequeño gorjeo que le hizo sobresaltar. Si pudiera hacerlo le habría regalado una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pequeño, por lo que se limito a mirarlo un momento antes de ponerse a trepar hasta el lugar donde quería. Aquella hermosa voz que se había estado escuchando desde las aguas termales se amplifico de gran manera al estar cerca de esa tarima, en la cual se hallaba aquel fantasma que había descubierto hace unos días. Marissa, un ser desdichado cuyos días de gloria habían pasado hace mucho tiempo, continuaba cantando sin detenerse ni siquiera ante su presencia. Le había dicho que apreciaba tener publico nuevamente, aunque fuera solo un pequeño insecto silencioso, y el no deseaba interrumpirla, solo sentarse a escucharla en silencio y disfrutar.

_Que hermosa voz_, pensó mientras se sentaba y la contemplaba. Por momentos se había olvidado de la presencia del pequeño Grimm, pero este hizo acto de presencia tirando algunas cosas en su afán de curiosear entre los ramos caídos. Marissa miró de reojo a la criatura extraña pero no se detuvo, eso si, el no quería que hiciera mas ruido. Tomó al Mini-Grimm en sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo en una especie de abrazo, esperando que se calmara y se quedara quieto. La criatura se quejó con un chirrido fuerte, pero aunque su abrazo no tenia mas objetivo que restringirlo y no lo lastimaba en absoluto, el pequeño no hacia mas que quejarse como si lo estuviera matando.

En momentos como ese, pese a que le iba agarrando cariño al escupidor de fuego, le hacia preguntarse para que clase de extraño ritual Grimm vio necesario tirarle a su hijo. El fuego bien pudo dárselo su padre en lugar de mandarlo a el a buscar las dichosas llamas, no había sido nada fácil y bien pudo ahorrárselo.

Bueno, no negaba que había sido entretenida la búsqueda, pero como ya se dijo, el no estaba de ánimos hoy.

Marissa se veía algo molesta por la presencia de la criatura ruidosa, y el mismo tenia su paciencia por los suelos. Tomo a la criatura con el y se arrojó hacia la planta baja nuevamente, donde deposito al niño con cuidado en el suelo de un lugar que, completamente vacío, debería ser lo suficientemente seguro para que no corriera peligro en su ausencia. Mini-grimm lo miró con ojos tristes y confusos, como preguntándose que había hecho mientras veía al pequeño caballero trepar nuevamente hacia donde antes.

Pero el no miró hacia atrás para dejar que esa mirada lo afectara, el quería estar solo en primer lugar. De modo que al regresar con Marissa ella lo observo de reojo nuevamente, y al ver que la criatura ya no estaba, no interrumpió su canto. Su voz suave y perfecta se alzaba en agudos pulidos y sin asomo de que fuera a fallar en algún momento.

"**_...¿Conoces esa? Es una de mis favoritas, pero podemos cantar otra cosa, si prefieres. Empieza a cantar y te sigo_**".

¿Por que tenia que recordar eso de nuevo? ¿Por que no solo olvidarlo ahora que ya habia pasado todo y no habia nada que hacer?

Porque antes que Marissa, fue Myla quien le alegraba los días con su canto. No era ni de lejos una voz perfecta como la de aquella cantante, pero era a ella a quien iba a ver cuando quería descansar y pasar el rato con alguien que siempre iba a estar ahí para el. El tiempo en ese lugar pasaba rápido entre que iba enfrentando enemigo tras enemigo, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera fuera, siempre regresaba a esa mina para pasar el rato con ella. Quizás no podía hablar, pero le gustaba escuchar, especialmente cuando ella cantaba e intentaba hacerle cantar a él pese a que nunca había podido emitir palabra en su vida.

Si hubiera podido cantar le habría seguido el juego e incluso sugerido alguna canción, pero si pudiera hablar, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por convencerla de alejarse de aquella mina. Ya había intentado tironearla fuera de la mina, insistir silenciosamente porque ella abandonara ese maldito pico y se fuera con el a Bocasucia, habían muchas casas vacías, seguramente ella podría haberse ido a la mas bonita de todas, el mismo podría haberle traído varias cosas de sus aventuras, cosas igual o mas bonitas que esos cristales.

Pero no hubo caso, ella siempre le sonreía y le decía que quería quedarse en ese lugar, insistiendo con que había algo mas valioso en ese lugar. Y tuvo razón, había algo mas, pero ese algo mas no era nada mas que una maldición esperando por destruir su cordura.

Y el había tenido que...ella le atacó…el no podía hacer nada ¿No?

Entonces no tenia sentido sentirse así ¿Por que siquiera sentía algo de todas maneras? Todo era mas fácil cuando no sentía nada mas que el deseo de avanzar.

La voz de Marissa era encantadora, pero parecía que ni eso le ayudaría con la tristeza y la culpa, con esos terribles sentimientos a los que no estaba para nada acostumbrado ¿Matar insectos enloquecidos que no conocía y le iban a hacer daño? Era lo natural defenderse, pero era la primera vez que había conocido y querido a uno de ellos.

Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron interrumpidos cuando algo tironeo de su capa. Al alzar la mirada pudo notar que era el niño, quien había encontrado la manera de subir hacia donde el. No era para nada sorprendente que pudiera volar hacia allí, lo sorprendente es que no se hubiera chocado con las paredes como solía hacerlo cada vez que intentaba seguirlo y el iba demasiado rápido.

_¿Mejorando tu orientación? Es una buena noticia_, pensó con ternura para después hundirse mas en su culpa. El pobre seguro se había dado unos cuantos golpes tratando de llegar donde él ¿En que demonios había estado pensando al dejarlo solo?

El caballero acarició la cabeza del pequeño, quien le miraba fijamente de nuevo. El no podía leer los pensamientos, tampoco sabia si el pensaría al mismo nivel que el y lo estaba imaginando, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esa mirada quería decir un "lo siento".

_Si tan solo pudiera hablar y saber lo que piensa_. Entonces se rio silenciosamente ante la ironía, justo el iba a pedirle eso. Hizo un gesto hacia el hijo de Grimm y este, visiblemente mas sosegado que antes, aceptó su invitación y se recostó sobre sus piernas cómodamente, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Marissa siguió cantando, el pequeño caballero se sentía mejor, tanto que esta vez quizás si podría disfrutar de su rato libre y apreciar la canción. Acomodó mejor al niño y a el mismo, preparado para quedarse un largo tiempo solo sentado allí.

En aquel pequeño oasis de calma en medio de una ciudad en ruinas por la catástrofe, finalmente el pequeño caballero encontró la tranquilidad y la paz que había estado buscando.


End file.
